User blog:Zacheh/Codes and Arrogant Code Creators.
My opinion of codes most likely differs from what most people think. I know for sure that it will be completely different from those of code makers. But hey, I'm allowed to have my opinion and express it. I will speak for all of my blog posts here and now that none of this is specifically aimed at a specific person and/or group of people(s), and I'm not trying to offend anyone. If I offended you in any way, shape, and/or form, I deeply apologize. I don't understand the point of having codes "private". "It will ruin MKW". Okay, fair enough. How about that invisible code, that really ruined MKW, didn't it? I can understand that having a DC code private is a good thing, as if that's released, everyone will just DC each other and it will be a big mess. I guess it isn't really as much as having the codes private as it is the people who have these codes, and how arrogant they act. Let's get one thing out of the way right now: I could give one less crap about how good of a coder you are. Do not act like you are the SLIGHTEST bit better than anyone else. The people who suck up to coders just kill me. I'm not trying to say that you should hate coders or dislike them, but there's a huge difference between being friends (hell, good friends), and just completely and utterly sucking up. This part may involve a few people (who I even doubt will be reading this), but please, as said above, not trying to drop names or offend anyone. I was once talking about a Freeze WW code (not drop items, an actual Freeze WW code), and someone Private Chats me asking that I not talk about it. I asked for some reasons. Why should I stop talking about something if you don't give me reasons? The reasons I got were truly pathetic in my opinion. The first reason being that it's not supposed to be talked about. It's supposed to be private and no one should be talking about it, as others could make the code. I'm sorry, but what? Do you think that only a limited amount of coders should be able to attempt to code, and that they have to act like they are ruled by coders who have been doing it longer or have more experience? It's amazing how I used to know some people when they weren't coders and were getting taught by coders will more experience on how to code. Now those same people are being completely pathetic and not letting other people try to code? I'm not sure who you people think you are, but you certainly don't rule me in any way, and if you think that, get a reality check before even talking to me. If the Freeze WW code is going to be such a "secret topic", can you explain to me why it's been said at least 50 times within the past week by multiple people? I'm not sure why you think you can limit others freedom of speech. If people were going to try to code their own Freeze WW code, firstly, let them. You are in no position (no one is) to tell someone to not try and code. Secondly, I'm not sure how you can "give people hints" about the code by saying Freeze WW. That code idea has been around FOREVER, and those who wanted to make it couldn't already started by now. But I don't see anyone else with it except pretty good coders, so I'm not sure what your problem is? I believe I'm going to sound like a hypocrite when saying this, but where are we all going to be in 5 years? Are we going to be playing this stupid game of keeping codes secret, hell, even making codes for MKW? No. So I'm not sure why we're making it such a damn big deal. I have some unreleased/hidden codes given to me by friends, and don't get me wrong, just because I believe keeping codes secret is pathetic, I'm not the one to go out and PM a bunch of people saying "here, have lightning limiters". I respect coders wishes to not share codes, but I haven't gotten any good reasons as to why we should keep them hidden. And yes, I'm obviously extremely jealous. By the way, sarcasm is completely and fully intended here. If I was jealous, I'd at least make an attempt to code, but I don't because I really don't want to become a coder and have my ego expand to a fucking blimp, as do most coders' egos do. Category:Blog posts